


I'll wash your troubles all away

by lilibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God heard a voice coming from Earth. This voice was telling a suspect that he was only answering to God and the Governor. So of course, God had to come and see who owned the voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wash your troubles all away

**Author's Note:**

> During the years I have created my own mythology with God and his Archangels and Saints. After episode 1x21, I had to write something.
> 
> First fic in english since November. Work unbetaed (for the moment.)
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Nancy Sinatra's "Good time girl".

He has no clue as to whom this guy is but the way he kisses a path to his neck is making him hard stupidly fast.  
Steve had come into the club to get data from an informant and was not supposed to stay more than two minutes under the flashlights, amidst a crowd he never felt part of. Until this stranger appeared out of nowhere and gave him a look. He had replied with a slight movement of his chin and suddenly they were out through the backdoor and his back was against the wall and damn he was so hard it hurts.

The line of thoughts in which the stranger would look ravishingly hot on his knees has barely left his brain that said man in zipping him down and Oh God, he is working his shaft like a goddamn fucking lollipop. It takes all his training not to come right here right there, and then a hand that was on his hip is fumbling his balls and he just let go and not caring if his head is hitting the wall or if he just uttered “Danno” while the stranger is letting go with a pop and a knowing smirk.

Soon his dick is back in his pants and his hands are in the stranger's hair and they are kissing and Steve thinks, it is like Heaven, and not because the kiss is full of his own taste. No. The unknown man is making magic with his tongue and doing things that have never even been done in the dark streets of Bangkok. And his hands are tracing patterns on his back and Steve’s cock is hard again, gridding against his anonymous partner. All he can do is lose himself in the kiss and in the knowledge that he is going to be ok. And then he comes again, in his pants, like a teenager, but it doesn’t matter because the stranger does something with his tongue against his throat and he can only let himself go and slide down the wall, his legs limp.

\--

He rarely goes back on Earth unless he has a pretty good reason. But after hearing, amidst the usual “Dear God, Oh God, Please God, Heavenly Father”, this voice, telling that he only answered to him and a certain governor, he had to investigate. And maybe it is also because he is looking for reasons not to launch the Armageddon just yet. Or because he has needs and they have not been met in quite a while. Whatever the excuse he will give to Gabriel later on, he knows that he had a good reason to come on Earth. And to this man in particular. He read his thoughts, felt his feelings, sensed his pain and his love and everything he was giving him unknowingly. So he kissed him, blew him, touched him and as he sees the man letting go, he hopes that the message he has been tracing on his back, is going to have an effect. He gave him a nudge, a tiny nudge and hopefully he will take the bait and rise to the challenge.

“So long Smoothdog” God says retreating from the scene, smiling knowingly. Somehow he’ll be back, he knows it. It looked like this Steve McGarrett was going to be his very own pet project in the upcoming years.

Whomever was saying God wasn’t listening clearly did not know the effect a fucked up psyche and ink on tanned skin had on him. No idea at all.


End file.
